


Butterfly Touches

by Aikyo10



Series: Lancemyboi [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikyo10/pseuds/Aikyo10
Summary: Body Guard AU by https://lancemyboi2k17.tumblr.com/





	Butterfly Touches

Keith turned off the recent video report from Thace. Despite his Mamora father’s instance to stay put, Keith had a feeling his abilities would be more useful by helping Thace. He rubbed the back of his neck and checked the time. He had to report to Lance’s room. His mind was filled with worries and questions. The walk to the Prince’s room was one he could do in his sleep. Keith was not surprised to find himself in front of Lance’s door with no memory of the long hallways or the people who filled them. 

 

“Ah. Focus.” He muttered to himself and rubbed his hands over his face. He could not be distracted while guarding the Prince. 

 

“Prince.” Keith called out before entering the front room of Lance’s suite. 

 

He looked around the sitting room which had a long sofa and two chairs. The Prince was nowhere to be seen. Keith frowned and his heart began to race as unfounded worry crept along his mind. 

 

“Prince?” Keith called out louder.

 

He stepped quickly to check in the bedroom. His heart calmed from the mild concern of the Prince not being in his quarters. It wasn’t an unreasonable concern as Lance was prone to sneak away, but it skipped inside his rib cage as he looked down at the sleeping man. The white haired man was in the middle of his bed, yet on top of the blanket. There was a book near his left hand opened with the top page fluttering from the breeze of the air circulator. 

 

The weather had grown hot the last few weeks on Altea. Keith walked with careful steps towards the bed and the sleeping man. Lance was wearing a thin shirt which was far too big for him. The hem fell past Lance’s thighs, which was good, because Keith could not see if Lance was wearing anything beneath the shirt. 

  
His face grew warm as he sat at the foot of the bed. Lance’s legs were long and the muscles under the skin were noticeable. Lance was no fragile doll and yet, Keith felt an overwhelming urge to protect him. Keith grew bolder and moved up the side of the bed.

 

He yearned to touch. He desired to protect. Keith pushed down the craving to wrap himself around Lance. 

 

His fingers twitched as they hovered above Lance’s left hand. He did not touch Lance, but he pulled the book towards him and read the cover.  _ The Labyrinth of Heart _ was the title of the book. Keith sat up straight as Lance muttered in his sleep and rolled to his side. The warmth in Keith’s face spilled down his neck as he watched those legs shift. 

 

“Oh Gods.” Keith whispered as he watched the shirt creep upwards. He knew he should look away, but he could not as the material slipped up the tight skin of Lance’s upper thighs. 

 

He was saved by the thin hem of shorts which appeared as Lance’s body settled in a perverse angelic manner. The shorts covered Lance’s sensitive area and Keith whipped his head away from the sight. 

 

He covered his eyes with his hand and steadied his breathing. What was wrong with him? He was a Blade of Marmora and he should be able to control himself. When he was protecting Lance in public, his focus was on pinpoint precision. Alone was another matter, one which Keith had found to be an increasing problem over the last few weeks.

 

Keith glanced back over his shoulder and Lance was still there sleeping. He shifted and leaned over Lance’s prone form. His fingertips traced over the Altean marks under Lance’s eyes. They caressed up the high cheekbones and down the sharp chin. The skin was soft, warm and unblemished. 

 

Keith would be able to fight his forbidden desire for Lance if the man was not as smart, kind, and vulnerable as he was beautiful. The sharpness of the collarbones would concern Keith if he did not have intimate knowledge Lance could eat as much as Hunk given the right meal. His eyes focused on the pink lips.

 

His thumb brushed against the bottom lip, realizing Lance’s lips were as smooth as his skin. The vibration against his thumb caused Keith to jump.

 

Lance stretched and yawned as he blinked into awareness.  “Keith?”

 

“You have appointments today, Prince?” Keith cleared his throat.

 

He was grateful his back was turned so Lance could not see his face. The prince groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes.

 

“I told Coran to cancel everything. It was too hot. And all of the appointments were boring. I did not sleep well last night and I needed the rest.” Lance was grumbling.

 

“You did not sleep well?” Keith looked over his shoulder at the prince.

 

“No.” Lance was looking down at his hands in his lap.

 

Keith twisted around. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Lance looked up with a small wisp of a smile on his face. “It’s nothing.”

 

Keith did not want to push Lance into talking. “The book? Are you reading it?”

 

“Oh. Yes.” The Altean held out his hand. “You probably think it’s dumb.”

 

“Why would I think it’s dumb?” He handed over the book. “I do not know what it is about.”

 

“It’s about a man who finds himself lost in a maze. He makes friends and even finds love, but he has to get out of the maze. He has family who needs him.” Lance was staring at the cover of the book. “But when he leaves he forgets everyone he met in the maze. Even the person who he fell in love with.”

 

Keith frowned as he mulled over the summary. “Why did the person not follow him?”

 

“If he left the maze, he would die.” Lance shrugged and put the book on the nightstand closest to him.

 

“You’ve read it already?” Keith had read a book two times on rare occasions. 

 

“I like it.” Lance glanced toward him with a shy smile.

 

“Can I read it?” Keith asked. 

 

Lance’s eyes grew wide and his jaw opened. “Huh?”

 

Keith was confused by Lance’s confusion. “Can I read it? The book. If you like it so much then I am interested.”

 

Keith would never understand how Lance was more attractive when he blushed. The air around Lance, or perhaps it was the energy of the room, changed with Lance’s moods. 

 

“You’re more than welcome to read it.” Lance played with the hem of his night shirt.

 

“Can I read it now?” Keith opened up his hand.

  
“Here? Are you going to sit next to me and read?” Lance spoke in a low voice.

 

Keith did his best to keep his eyes on Lance’s face and not the long bare legs. “Since you have no plans to leave the room, I, uh, can stay here and keep you company.”

 

“Really?” Lance’s uncertain voice was replaced with an excited tone. “I would like that.”

 

He took off his boots and moved to sit next to Lance on the bed. Lance handed him the book and cuddled against Keith’s side. Keith was surprised how Lance fit in the space between his arm and body. He wondered how he was not panicked when Lance laid his head against his chest and let out a happy sigh.

 

Keith opened the book and began with the first page. Lance teased him for reading the title page and the author’s note page. He did not see how a person could not read those two pages before every book began as it gave insight on the author.

 

Lance fell quiet when Keith began to read the first sentence in the first chapter. Reading to Lance was not part of his job, nor was guarding him by being in the Prince’s bed, but he ignored the Prince’s half naked state and focused on the book. He had never read to another man in bed before.

 

Keith was three chapters in and he came to notice he was no longer in distress over Thace’s message. He noticed how Lance would smile at certain parts of the dialogue or chuckle at a paragraph. Lance never interrupted him. He had worried Lance had fallen asleep at one point. He brushed aside the long bangs to see if Lance’s eyes were closed. He was greeted with a smile of contentment. 

 

“You know that line in the book? How the guy described the butterflies landing on his arms? I was having a dream about that before I woke up. A thousand kisses.” Lance grinned. “But it was just a dream, right?”

 

“Uh.” Keith felt the blush heat his cheeks. Lance would be the death of him one day. How long had Lance been aware of his touches?  If it wasn’t by the sword, it would be from embarrassment. He glanced at Lance and saw the gleam in the beautiful eyes. 

 

“Perhaps, it was just a dream about someone.” Lance offered with a rub of his cheek against Keith’s shoulder.

 

“You’re probably right.” Keith cleared his throat. “Someone who really likes you.”

 

Lance squeezed Keith’s arm. “Good.”


End file.
